Cumpleaños feliz
by lomppyy
Summary: Las chicas montan una fiesta a Lavender. Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Padma,... Un HARRY to'Macizo como Striper... FanFict TeRmINAdo(muuy R).


"Cumpleaños feliz"

Lavender cumplía 17 años y sus compañeras le prepararon una sorpresa en la Sala Común. Se aseguraron de tener pista libre y bloquearon la puerta de modo que sólo pudiera abrirse desde dentro para que la fiesta no se interrumpiera por personas del exterior.

Era una reunión de amigas, sólo chicas y aprovechando que esa noche había salida a Hogsmeade, no habría problemas. Por la noche, sería la "fiesta oficial", con el resto de chicas y con los chicos.  
  
Las amigas, pensaron que ya que iban a estar solas lo mejor que podía pasar era que sorprendieran a la cumpleañera con un regalo "especial", para lo que contrataron un modelo o "strip-boy" para que las divirtiera. De repente sonó la puerta, lo que sorprendió a Lavender porque ya no esperaba a nadie más. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un esbelto muchacho de pelo negro que preguntaba por ella diciendo que era un regalo que le hacían sus amigas. Tenía los ojos verdes brillantes y dijo llamarse Harry. La chica lo observaba anonadada, dudó un instante pero ante los gestos afirmativos de sus compañeras lo hizo pasar.  
  
Se trataba de un joven de alrededor de 22 años con un físico privilegiado, fruto de muchas horas de gimnasio, que era realmente atractivo y la tenía muy marcada como les gustaba tanto a ellas.  
  
El recién llegado puso música y se puso a bailar acompasadamente realizando movimientos pélvicos que hacía sonrojar a alguna de las invitadas, quienes se reían nerviosamente y se cruzaban miradas cómplices.  
  
El tipo realmente sabía como manejar la situación, era todo un experto.

No usaba túnica, sino unos pantalones tan ajustados al cuerpo que se le notaba notablemente su enorme bulto.  
  
Sacó a bailar a Lavender, la que a estas altura estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que actitud adoptar. Sus amigas empezaron con las exclamaciones y la empujaron hacia él (especialmente Parvati y su hermana Padma, que junto a Luna Lovegood, parecía ser las más descaradas del grupo). El chico la tomó entre sus brazos, apoyándole el bulto mientras realizaba tales movimientos que parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor. El resto de las invitadas reían comentando la situación con leves sonrojos.  
  
En determinado momento el muchacho apartó una de sus manos (la que ya tantas veces había bajado y apoyado discretamente en el culo de Lavender) de la cintura y comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica negra, al tiempo que le tocaba uno de sus senos. La homenajeada, que a esta altura estaba un poco obnubilada -fruto de la bebida ingerida poco antes - no oponía resistencia. Es más, se encontraba en tal estado que quería besarlo y éste, a propósito y para calentarla más, giraba la cabeza constantemente para eludirla.  
  
El gigoló-boy apuntó ahora a su verga, tocándosela suavemente después de haberle subido la pollera hasta la cintura. El resto miraba y gozaba indirectamente con lo que sucedía. Lavender, que ahora sí había conseguido su objetivo de besarlo tras pasarle las manos por detrás del aquel cabello azabache, ya se había olvidado de que era novia de un Huffie de Séptimo, y además, fiel; ya eso le daba igual, y sólo pensaba en divertirse de la mejor manera con ese muchacho de ojazos verdes.  
  
Ardía a más no poder y bajándole el cierre del ajustado pantalón, le metió la mano dentro y notó que no usaba ropa interior (de ahí que se le notara tanto el bulto). Sacó a relucir una verga descomunal que no le cabía en las manos. Era una enorme.

Las chicas emitieron una exclamación y no salían de su asombro ante el tamaño de semejante aparato. Comenzaron a gritar como si estuvieran en un recital del ídolo de moda o en una cancha de fútbol y se pararon rodeando a su amiga.  
  
El tipo, conocedor del tema, continuaba acariciando los pechos de la mujer y le dio un beso en la boca que casi la deja sin aliento. Esta mientras tanto continuaba acariciando el instrumento que no soltaba por nada en el mundo aunque alguna de sus amigas, Hermione, principalmente, que parecía desatada, amagaba tocarla.  
  
Fue entonces que comenzó la locura. Mientras ella se ocupaba del invitado especial, el resto de las chicas, que habían perdido sus inhibiciones, se acariciaban frenéticamente y emitían grititos de goce. Algunas, las más liberadas como Ginny Weasley, se habían quitado las túnicas y estiraban sus manos para tocar al muchacho, quien seguía todavía contoneándose al compás de la sensual música que él mismo había puesto.  
  
Lavender se agachó de golpe y se hizo cargo de la tan deseada verga de Harry metiéndosela suavemente en su boca. Comenzó con los movimientos de succión al tiempo que la sostenía entre sus manos y mientras se la tragaba y la sacaba, chupaba y chupaba. Había empezado de a poquito, sosteniendo el miembro entre las manos y recorriéndolo íntegramente con su lengua húmeda mientras seguía lamiéndolo un rato lentamente hacia arriba hasta llegar al glande, metiéndola en el agujerito de la punta y luego volviendo a la base hasta llegar a sus testículos.. Podía sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la verga al muchacho, mientras éste se contenía y esto la excitaba más. Cuando éste dijo que estaba a punto de eyacular, ella aceleró la maniobra. Chupaba y bombeaba como si fuera la última vez que mamara una (en realidad era la primera vez que tenía una en su boca). Harry llegó como un toro en celo.

En el momento en que se descargó, la cumpleañera se la quitó de la boca y las otras, aún asombradas por lo que acababa de hacer su anfitriona, pudieron ver como caía el blanco semen que parecía más blanco que nunca. El primer chorro cayó sobre el cuello de la Gryffindor y el segundo, se derramó sobre sus tetas que ahora Padma, que se había levantado, chupaba y mordía mientras se los endurecía a su amiga que había comenzado a gemir, primero despacio, suspirando, y luego parecía dispuesta a gritar hasta que el "Silentio", que había aplicado Hermione a la habitación, se desvaneciera. Nunca se habían sentido tan desnudas como aquella vez, era una desnudez compartida y una suavidad sabrosa, algo delicioso.

El muchacho seguía tumbado en la alfombra granate, entonces, Ginny se acercó y tomó su verga, que se la introdujo entonces en su boca poco a poco y ya acostumbrada a ella, se la chupó hasta dejarlo totalmente seco, un chorro fuerte y caliente llenó su boca y como el sabor era un poco fuerte, no lo tragó y la pelirroja dejó que escurriera por la comisura de sus labios, bajando por ellos, hasta sus pechos. Después la chica se acercó a él y lo besó para que probara su propia esperma. El chico bajó la cabeza y comenzó a chuparle los pezones y a probar todo su líquido, el líquido que había salido poco antes de su hinchada verga.  
  
Todas estaban excitadísimas y muy húmedas y se masturbaban sin dejar ningún anhelo descuidado.

Ahora era Luna Lovegood, la chica jadeaba de placer y mamaba cada vez mas rápido la verga de Harry y mientras el chico se acercaba al orgasmo apretó con sus piernas la cara de la Ravenclaw a su verga, ella dio un enorme grito que de inmediato hizo venirse a Harry, que sentía ya sus jugos en la boca de la rubia, los cuales ella comió sin pensarlo. Luna se la mamaba cada vez mas fuerte por lo que no pudo contenerse y ahora el chico explotó toda su carga de semen justo cuando ella tenia la verga metida en su boca. Harry notó cómo se retiraba y ahora lo tomaba Hermione Granger. La chica no podía resistirlo, se la lamió desde todos los ángulos, luego la introdujo en la boca y comenzó a mamarla con deleite, le encantaba su sabor y sus gemidos le excitaban aún mucho más. Empezó a follarlo con la boca, con tanto ímpetu, que no se dio cuenta que se iba a correr, hasta que derramó todo en ella que no dudó en saborear y tragar.  
  
Harry todavía mantenía la erección y Hermione se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se la introdujo poco a poco, hasta que su pelvis chocó con la de él. Empezó a cabalgarlo despacio, el de pelo azabache gemía y oprimía los pechos de la chica; ella iba aumentando el ritmo, él se incorporó y empezó a devorar los pechos de la joven, lo que junto a su miembro en el interior, le producía a Hermione indescriptibles oleadas de placer, hasta que ya no pudo mas y entre gritos tuvo un gran orgasmo y poco después, caía sobre Harry.

Se habían formado grupitos entre las invitadas y se excitaban entre ellas, los gemidos inundaban la Sala Común y a la homenajeada que estaba toda mojada le introdujo también los dedos Luna, poco a poco, hasta entrarlos completamente en su concha y la cumpleañera tuvo rápidamente un brutal orgasmo que no pudo disimular.

Hannah Abbot estaba tumbada mientras Padma la tomaba del momento. Posición del 69. Lo que más le gustó a la Hufflepuff era que su amiga le mamara la concha, una y otra vez y ella le metiera mientras tanto la lengua en su ano, esto le provocaba unos orgasmos tremendos.

Ginny y sobre todo Parvati, muy excitadas, comenzaron a tocar al muchacho y a acariciarle la verga. Más de una se la besó y la introdujo en su boca. Lo recostaron sobre el sofá y comenzaron a masturbarlo frenéticamente mientras la verga soportaba los embates de más de una boca al mismo tiempo, ya que también se habían sumado a la succión Hannah y Padma, antes entretenidas entre ellas.

Como era todo un semental pronto comenzó a sentir los cosquilleos de un nuevo orgasmo y se dejó llevar por las manos y las bocas de las mujeres. 

Lavender se colocó en forma de perrito, y el moreno la siguió y se colocó detrás de ella, sin dejar de besarle el camino que iba desde la espalda hasta su concha. Lavender se sentía ansiosa. Se inclinó más aún, levantando las nalgas lo más que podía y apoyando la cara en la alfombra, dejando descansar sus pechos contra ella. Harry colocó la punta de su verga en la entrada del culo de Lavender, quien la sintió enorme. Cuando Harry empezó a introducirla, la cumpleañera sintió que no le iba a caber, sentía dolor, pero ella sabía que pronto se convertiría en placer.

Qué rico lo sentía Lavender en ese momento, cuando al mismo tiempo tenía una rica verga metida por su culito, una mano masajeándole los senos y unos labios succionando su lengua. En ese mismo momento le llegó otro orgasmo y la Gryffindor sintió cómo se le venía de nuevo en un orgasmo más brutal que cualquiera de los anteriores.

Padma y Parvati ahora se hallaban juntas, las manos de ambas comenzaron a buscarse por todo el cuerpo de la otra. La boca de Padma tomaba la lengua de su gemela mientras sus manos se llenaban de sus tetas. Parvati acariciaba la concha de su hermanita con sus dedos, pese a no ser la primera vez que lo hacían, Padma no podía creerlo.. Se estaba derritiendo de placer con lo que estaba haciéndola la chica. Ahora Parvati se arrodilló y con su lengua recorría el sexo de su gemela, deteniéndose en el clítoris, que masajeaba en forma inusitada mientras sus manos se aferraban a las nalgas en forma brutal...

Hannah se hallaba ahora sobre el morenazo, que la había penetrado de una vez y ahora la movía sobre él al compás de su bestial sacudida de verga que la chica de trenzas rubias aprovechaba porque le cogía con fuerza y duraba y duraba hasta dejarla extenuada, la sentía sobre su culo, sentía el golpeteo seco y rítmico de sus huevos, y comprendía que había sido capaz de albergar completamente su miembro. Los flujos de la chica comenzaron a manar abundantes, amortiguando el intenso martilleo al que le sometía el moreno.  
  
Cuando el Gryffindor acabó con Hannah, fueron varias las que sorbieron sus jugos y se la relamieron hasta dejársela totalmente limpia.  
  
Una media ahora después, el muchacho se retiró.

La locura había llegado a su fin. Fue un festejo espectacular para Lavender, un cumpleaños que nunca olvidará. Les agradeció emocionada a sus amigas por lo oportuno del obsequio.  
  
Ahora Lavender se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón, donde había quedado con su chico y donde ya estaban llegando los otros compañeros de Hogsmeade. Todos felicitaron a la Gryffindor y al ver al grupito de amigas tan alegres, pensaron que las chicas lo habían pasado muy bien (sin suponer cuánto y porqué...) 

**FIN**


End file.
